Edward Hibbert
|birth_place = Long Island, New York, US |home_town =London, England |death_date = |death_place = |education = Royal Academy of Dramatic Art |occupation = Actor, literary agent |years active = 1977–present |website = |parents = Geoffrey Hibbert }} Edward Hibbert (born 9 September 1955) is an Anglo-American actor and literary agent. He played Gil Chesterton in the TV series Frasier. He also voiced Zazu in both The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Lion King 1½, replacing Rowan Atkinson. Early life Hibbert was born on Long Island, New York, the son of actor Geoffrey Hibbert. He has one sister."Edward Hibbert Biography" filmreference.com. Retrieved 13 November 2011 He was brought up in Britain, where he attended the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. He returned to the US in the mid-1980s. Career Acting career Hibbert had a starring role as Faulconbridge in the BBC's production of The Life and Death of King John, published in 1984. He has appeared on Broadway and in major regional theatre productions, worked in television as a series regular and guest star and also had roles in major films. In 1993 he won an Obie Award for his co-starring role of "Sterling" in Paul Rudnick's Jeffrey. His "Frederick Fellows/Philip Brent" in the National Theatre revival of Noises Off (presented at the Brooks Atkinson Theatre) was called "delightfully discombobulated" by one reviewer. Hibbert was in the Broadway musicals The Drowsy Chaperone and the 2007 premiere of Curtains (which reunited him with his Frasier co-star David Hyde Pierce). He appeared on Broadway as "Mr. Praed" (the architect) in Roundabout Theatre's 2010 production of Mrs. Warren's Profession starring Cherry Jones. He appeared on Broadway in the new musical It Shoulda Been You in 2015, again working with David Hyde Pierce, this time with Pierce as the director. He guest-starred on TV shows including Cosby, Murder She Wrote and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit but is probably best known for his recurring role on Frasier as Gil Chesterton, KACL's haughty, effeminate restaurant critic. As a voice actor, Hibbert has been the voice of Evil the Cat on the Earthworm Jim TV series, and the voice of Zazu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and in The Lion King 1½. His appearances in films include The Prestige, Taking Woodstock, and The First Wives Club. Literary work He is also a literary agent and a partner in the literary agency Donadio & Olson, Inc. He has authors Chuck Palahniuk, Christopher Bram, Steven DeRosa, and Ed Sikov among his clients and has also represented film rights for Fight Club and Gods and Monsters plus others. Filmography Film Television Video games See also * [[List of Frasier episodes|List of Frasier episodes]] * [[Minor characters on Frasier|Minor characters on Frasier]] References External links * Edward Hibbert official website * * * Production: The Drowsy Chaperone—''Working in the Theatre Seminar'' video at American Theatre Wing.org, April 2006 * Donadio & Olson, Inc. Category:American people of English descent Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male voice actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male musical theatre actors Category:English male voice actors Category:Literary agents Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:American emigrants to England